


Dean Doesn't Do Disney

by grey2510



Series: Misc SPN One Shots (<10k words) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Disney References, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ok, Winchester,” Charlie smirks, waggling a finger at him. “Favorite Disney princess.”</p><p>“Favorite Disney princess?” Dean scoffs. </p><p>Like Dean would have a favorite Disney princess. Who does Charlie think she's talking to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Doesn't Do Disney

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a fic tacked on to a [Tumblr thread](http://grey2510.tumblr.com/post/146687501038/i-have-a-super-important-question-that-has-been) about who Dean's favorite princess would be. Enjoy!

For a tiny slip of a thing, Charlie can hold her liquor when she wants to. Well, _maybe_ she can, Dean thinks to himself, patently ignoring the fact that the redhead may or may not be swaying a little in her seat. Sam had retired from the kitchen earlier, claiming he didn’t want to try and jog hungover tomorrow; Dean and Charlie had just saluted him with their tumblers and carried on.

Somehow, as many a drunken conversation does, the topic has turned to confessions, story-telling, and mild one-upmanship. "Worst hook up." "Most embarrassing moment." "Best hook up." "Craziest probably (ok, definitely) illegal non-hunting thing ever done."

Let’s just say neither of them are viable candidates for sainthood.

"Ok, Winchester," Charlie smirks, waggling a finger at him. "Favorite Disney princess."

"Favorite Disney princess?" Dean scoffs. "Uh. Jasmine. She’s hot, I guess."

Charlie whacks him on the arm. "Dude. C’mon."

"Am I wrong?"

Charlie rolls her eyes good-naturedly, drawling, "Nooooo. But seriously. Jasmine’s kinda lame. You gotta have a favorite other than one that’s hot."

"Charlie, what exactly do you think my childhood was like? Not like me ‘n Sammy were sitting around watching princess movies and wishing some prince would come and save us." Dean regrets his choice of words the moment he says it. Charlie gives him a look, and Dean says, before taking another shot of whiskey, "Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Uh huh."

"Well, who’s _your_ favorite princess then, Red?"

"Mulan or Belle," she replies promptly. "Mulan ‘cause she kicks ass. Belle ‘cause she’s smart."

"Fine, I pick Mulan, too. She’s the one who dresses up like a dude and goes and kicks out the Huns, right?"

" _I’LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOUUUUUUUUU!_ " Charlie suddenly belts out. Dean interprets that as a yes and he refills Charlie’s glass as she continues, "Ugh, you’re killing me, Smalls. You at least have a favorite Disney movie?"

"Um," Dean stalls. He remembers he and Sam going to _The Lion King_ and _Aladdin_ when they each came out...mostly so they could go sneak into a second flick after; people didn't look too closely at kids buying tickets to Disney movies, and it was a decent way to kill a few hours outside of the motel, if they could scrounge up the money. He vaguely remembers seeing the end of one of the older ones where the prince fights through all these thorns on the castle and kills this huge motherfucking dragon. That part was pretty cool, he guesses. Was that one _Snow White?_ _Sleeping Beauty?_ Fuck if he knows. Finally, one movie comes out of the dusty cobwebs of his memories. "I dunno… _Robin Hood_?"

Charlie nods, surprisingly soberly. "Makes sense."

Not willing to delve any deeper into this matter—he doesn't think he's in the mood for some drunken pop psychology—Dean takes his turn to ask a question ("Top 5 bangable celebrities?"—not the most original question, but whatever).

And so the Disney discussion gets left behind.

Or at least, Dean thinks so.

About a month later, Charlie is back at the bunker, Sam has once again retired to his room, and Dean is pleasantly buzzed. And then Charlie digs out a DVD from her duffel.

"We’re watching this," she declares, though she doesn’t show him the cover. "You might wanna grab the tissues."

Dean just raises an eyebrow. "Don’t tell me you’re making me watch some sappy chick flick. C’mon, Charlie, don’t betray me like this. You’re one of the good ones."

Although if there's anyone he'd watch a chick flick with, it's Charlie, and he's pretty sure she wouldn't even make (too much) fun of him if he liked it.

Which he wouldn't. Obviously.

"It’s a kids movie."

"Great," Dean grumbles, but truth be told, he’s way too comfortable, stretched out on his bed, to complain any further.

Charlie gets the movie all booted up on her laptop, then settles on the bed next to Dean. It’s not an ideal watching space, and Dean thinks Charlie might have a point that it’s time they invested in a TV other than the one in Sam’s room. Hell, maybe they could even scrounge up a couch from somewhere.

"You’ll like it. Or you’ll bawl your eyes out and hate me. I’d say it’s a 50-50 toss up."

"Yeah, that sounds like me," he deadpans, before adding, dubiously, when he sees the screen, " _Lilo & Stitch_?"

"Shhh."

Dean rolls his eyes fondly, taking a sip of beer. What was it he said about Charlie after they first met? She was the little sister he never wanted?

As though she can read his thoughts, or maybe she just caught the eye roll, Charlie nudges him in the stomach with her elbow. He fakes injury and pretends to cough up his beer until Charlie quells him with a look and they resume watching the movie.

When the final credits roll, Dean’ll deny to his last breath that there is any moisture in his eyes. Luckily, his <em>ohana</em> doesn’t tease him too badly when they find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Check out my other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)


End file.
